


I Make No Promises

by DerekStillinskiHale



Series: Voluntary Means Manditory [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekStillinskiHale/pseuds/DerekStillinskiHale
Summary: Second part of the hopefully short series. Can be read alone but best if with the first part.





	I Make No Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2! The third is coming eventually.

“Why does the alpha have to be the one to hate me?” Stiles dropped onto his bed, holding his phone to his ear. 

“Did you do anything? We both know you can be too much for some people.” Stiles wiped his hand over his face and groaned, rolling over onto his stomach.

“I didn’t do anything to him dad. He’s just an asshole!” Stiles could hear his sigh over the phone. 

“Well try to be civil.’ You have to live with him for the next 2 years.” Stiles groaned and got up to begin unpacking.

“I know dad. I’ll do my best but I make no promises.”


End file.
